Star wars rebels one shots
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: This will be a list of one shots about whatever you ask me in comments or in private messages, just to accomplish with your wishes. I know i'm not so good at this, but I'll try my best
1. Author's note

Hi to everybody, I saw the comments of my new Sabezra story, so, I deleted it and I will do only one shots. I'm not so good at writing but I will write the one shots based in asks of yours, so any ideas u have, comment them and I will write the one shots here and I am going to make a wattpad account, so I will tell you soon about it! The one shots won't be only about Sabine and Ezra, I can do about the whole crew, Kanera and other ideas. I'm not good at crossovers, but if any of you ask me for one I'll try my best. May the Force be with you. My only limit is LEMONS! I've heard about them and trust me I won't write dirty things in this stories. Just in case.

May the 4 be with you!


	2. Sacrificed

-That might be the mandalorian way. But it's not my way, not anymore- Sabine told Saxon after deactivating the sabers and walking away. Everybody was in shock. Her sister, Tristan was going to put Saxon on prison, but the man had something else in mind. He wouldn't keep in there, doing nothing. He took his blaster from his belt, while Sabine was walking towards her mother, who was smiling at her. Then she stopped her track after hearing a shot. She thought she was going to die, but the blast never came to her…. she heard people scream, when she turned around she saw Saxon laughing, but being shot by her mother…. but when she saw where the blast went, her tears started to fall down. She saw Ezra's eyes filled with kindness, love, but in same time, pain….too much pain….and he was breathing slower. She was feeling like she was under water. The shouts of everybody. She ran to him, catching her best friend, trying to hold his big hole on his chest, near his heart.

-C'mon…. Ezra focus on breathing…. I NEED HELP! - she said desperately, but serious, with tears falling down her cheeks

-Sabine- he whispered- I want you to know…. I love….you….

-Ezra, don't you dare to die on me!

Kanan was already besides Ezra, trying to stop the blood. He put his padawan in the med bay, while Sabine was holding his hand.

Then a med droid entered.

-Everybody, get out, we need to make a surgery on him if we want to save him

Everyone left. Sabine was sobbing a lot in her brother's arms

-Hey, sis… I never saw you like this, but I don't like it either. Please stop crying.

-How can I stop Tristan?!- she sobbed even harder- My best friend is dying in front of me! and it's my fault! It should have been me! Not him!

Tristan shook his head and held her by her shoulders

-Sabine look into my eyes

She didn't obey

-LOOK INTO MY KRIFFING EYES

Sabine saw him with tears and red eyes

-If he dies, We all will be by your side. You know that. But this seems more like a friendship

-Wh….What do you mean?

-I mean that friends cry if the other is dying, but…. you are crying like the world is gonna end without him

-My world, yes

-Do you like him?

Sabine got shocked by that question but the answer came quick

-I don't like him Tristan. I love him. A lot. - she said with tears still falling

-Then believe he will be fine, ok?

-Ok, thanks bro.- she said hugging her older brother.

-It's nothing sissy

In the other hand, Kanan was talking to Hera, telling her everything. She was crying so Kanan tried to calm her, but he even couldn't stop his own tears

-Hera….I….I'm sorry, please don't cry….. you are making it harder for me too…. -the jedi said with an hysterical sob, trying to calm down….

Then the door opened, revealing the med droid… Everything turned in silence… then it spoke….

-I think you should say goodbye to the patient….He won't make it…. the blast was too deep…. I'm sorry

Sabine ran into the med bay sobbing, watching her loved one, dying in front of her.

He then opened his cobalt eyes and smiled weakly at her. She tried to smile but fell on her knees besides him, holding his hand and sobbing harder and harder.

-I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry…. This is my fault…. I….

-Sabine- he said sweetly

-What?- she sniffed

-Come….closer- he asked her, struggling to keep alive a little bit more and wincing in pain.

She nodded and went closer to his face.

-I love you- he whispered, cupping her cheek and kissing her with all possible kindness. She returned the kiss with passion, but all possible sadness inside her, knowing it would be their first and last kiss

When they got separated, she sobbed, but smiled a bit

-I love you since the first day…. sorry for not telling you

Kanan then came and took the other padawan's hand and squeezed it, he was still crying

-Ezra, please, I beg you…. you have to make it…. I can't lose you son…

-Dad, you won't…. I will be part of the force…. We will always be together

-No! Please Ezra don't!-Sabine sobbed

-Ezra we need you…. I need you- his blind master said, lost in tears….

-I love you…..guys….- Ezra said before closing his eyes…..for ever

Sabine shouted in anger, pain and she wanted to kill the whole clan Saxon, she kissed his cold mouth once more and stood up, sobbing like crazy….. Meanwhile, Kanan put a white blanket over her lover… and he was still crying. The jedi went besides Sabine, and hugged her tightly…. 'The empire will pay for this' Sabine thought with a sad and angry face, looking to the lifeless body.


	3. Reality?

**One shot asked by Secretive Wren 857**

Ezra was sleeping and suddenly heard someone whispering on his ear

-Wake up honey

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife besides him on their bed, with a cake on her hands and their little 3 years old daughter, Mia and their oldest son, Dan. Sabine gave him a peck on his lips

-Happy birthday babe- she said excited.

-Thanks honey

-Happy birthday dad!- Their children said, tickling him

-No! No no no please kids! hahahaha please stop!- Ezra shouted laughing

-Alright guys, go and prepare the table, I have to talk to Dad

-Ok mom! - both said in same time running to the kitchen

-The last one going it's Lando!- Dan said going downstairs

-Hey it's not fair, I'm slower than you- she laughed-

Sabine and Ezra laughed a lot at the scene. Then the mandalorian saw him with his smile fading

-Something wrong sweetie?

Ezra snapped out of his thoughts and answered smiling

-No, just….thinking…..it's still hard to believe the Empire is gone… but in same time…. it's harder to overcome the fact that….. My birthday was Empire's day…. and when my parents….- tears were falling down. Sabine kissed him deeply, cupping his cheek.

-Honey…. That's over. We're here, together, Kanan and Hera are with their family….Zeb even himself found a woman for him…. a lasat and they already have family too. We still see them. We are family…. and it won't end ok?

-O...Ok….Sorry babe

-Don't be sorry kid

-Hey, you married this "kid"- he chuckled

-I know- she smiled and went closer to him cuddling him- and I love this handsome kid- she chuckled and gave him a peck on his lips. Suddenly they heard a knock.

-LOVEBIRDS! Why don't you open to your older bro!

Ezra opened the door and saw the lasat with his new family

-ZEB!- he said, hugging his brother

-Happy birthday kid- the lasat said, giving him a present

-Zeb you shouldn't…

-Shhh.. Just open it

Ezra opened the present and saw cake but two words wrote with chocolate caught his attention

"Wake up"

Ezra got shock….

Suddenly he opened his eyes and noticed everything was just a dream.

-Something wrong Ez?

-No…. just a dream honey… nothing to worry about

-Can you tell me about it?

-We were married and it was my birthday

-Awww… .I would love that- she said hugging him

-We will after defeating the Empire…. and it will be soon, I promise- Ezra kissed Sabine deeply and the couple fell asleep cuddled.


End file.
